


Light A Way

by Celeybear



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, F/M, I might do smut, M/M, who knows!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We never get to pick who we fall in love with. That's the funny thing about fate. Everything is predetermined and you just have to live with. Or you can bitch and moan about it for the rest of your miserable life. It doesn't change that you are destined to be with that one person.</p><p>For thousands of years, Scientists, Doctors, and even men of God have tried understand what makes this phenomenon happen. Why a man's heart glows when they touch their soulmate.</p><p>It is said that when one finds their soulmate, it is either a blessing or a curse. When most people meet their soul mate, it's like the heavens have opened up. Every thing start to makes sense to those people. Like every thing starts to fall in place. Those are the lucky ones. Not everyone is so lucky.</p><p>One of those unlucky ones was Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin was only 12 when he left England to live in America. His parents had died a year earlier and he had to live with his American uncle. Now Gavin was always a happy-go-lucky kid who had a bubbling personality. He always had a positive outlook, but he had never been so negative in his life.

Everything he knew was in England. His home, his best friend Dan, and most importantly, his parents' memories. He didn't want to go, but the young boy had no choice in the matter. So he packed up his bags and left for America.

His Uncle, Geoff Ramsey and his wife Griffon, lived in Austin, Texas. A lovely place once you got use to the dry weather and interesting people. Gavin hated every thing about Austin.

He hated the terrible weather. He hated his stupid, one story house. He hated his loud neighbors and their loud dog that barked in the middle of the night. He hated the big school he had to go to. He hated all the students and teachers. But most of all, he hated Michael Jones.

Michael was a 13-year-old Jersey boy who moved to Austin when he was 9. His father had died and his mom had family in Texas. Unlike Gavin, Michael loved Austin. He loved that it never rained and his single story home that looked like everyone else's. He loved his school and everyone in it. But most of all, he loved picking on Gavin Free.

There was something about Gavin that Michael absolutely hated. And the same with Gavin. Neither of them knew why they hated each other so much, but that didn't change the fact that they did.

It all started on Gavin's first day of School. It was the end of November. A week after Thanksgiving. He tried everything he could to skip that day, but Geoff wouldn't budge.

"You're going to school Gavin and that's the end of it." Geoff said to the 12-year-old.

"But Geoff-"

"The answer is no Gavin. Now get your ass in the car."

Gavin yelled in aggravation, but did as he was told. As much as he hated it, he never wanted to make Geoff mad. Not that he had never upset him before because he had (with the amount of trouble he was always in and how annoying he could be, it would drive anyone insane). Gavin just didn't like to see Geoff upset with him.

Geoff was always like a father figure to him. He was always there to talk to even when his parents were still around. Not to mention how much they bonded over video games. Gavin loved his uncle very much and Geoff loved Gavin like a son.

The Ramsey's didn't have any children. They had talked about it for a while, but Geoff and Griffon both agreed that for now their 12-year-old nephew was enough to handle. And they were happy with that.

The drive to Gavin's new school felt like forever to Gavin. He just wanted to get the day over with as quickly as possible. His plan was to be completely invisible until he graduated and went to university in England. The thing was... Gavin wasn't the type to stay hidden. He had a very bubbly and joyous personality. He loved making friends and making people laugh. Pretending to be invisible was going to be a challenge for him.

Which did not prove successful for him the moment he stepped onto the school grounds. Word had gotten out that there would be a new student attending Austin Middle School. How? Gavin didn't know. He hated whatever secretary blabbed about his arrival.

Gavin tugged on his Mario Backpack and kept his eyes to the ground as he walked to the doors of the school. He focused on how his tennis shoes hit the pavement instead of all the whispers and stares around him. One thing he was grateful for was that he didn't have to wear a uniform like he did in England. He was dressed comfortably in blue jeans and a purple polo shirt instead of the uncomfortable dress pants, shirt, jacket and tie.

He did miss it though. He wondered how Dan was doing now that he was gone. Gavin worried that he would be replaced even though Dan has assured him that there was no replacing Gavin.

Gavin was too lost in thought that he didn't realize the uneven concrete sticking out and crashed into the person in front of him, causing the both of them to stumble and fall. The force caused him to fall backwards onto the pavement. He could feel a few scuff marks on his arms.

"What the fuck?" The person yelled.

Gavin sat up and looked over at the person he had tripped. It was a boy the same age as him with wildly curly, red hair. Metal glasses framed over his angry, brown eyes. The boy glared at Gavin.

"Why don't you watch where you're going asshole!" He yelled again.

"I-I'm Sorry." Gavin stuttered. "I wasn't paying attention."

"You got that right." The angry boy got up without even offering to help Gavin. "You better watch it next time you pice of shit."

The boy stocked off with a group of boys that Gavin didn't even realize were there. The bell alerting everyone that it was time for class had run and people were walking into the school.

"You've got some balls for messing with Michael Jones on your first day. I heard he once beat up a kid for looking at him weird."

Gavin turned his head to the side to see a girl who looked to be his age standing next to him. She had black, pixie-cut hair and light brown eyes. She wore baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt of a band he had never heard of. She glowered down at Gavin.

_People are just so cheerful in Austin._  Gavin thought.

"I wasn't trying to mess with whoever that was. I tripped and bumped into him." Gavin defend himself.

The girl smirked and placed her hands in her hips. "So the rumors are true. You're from the Queen's Country."

He blushed from embarrassment. So people had been talking about him.

The girl laughed. "Relax dude! That's wicked you're from England. I'd love to visit there."

"Why?" Gavin asked with general curiosity.

"Because anywhere is fucking better than here." She scoffed.

She offered him her hand. "I'm Celestine Garcia. But you can call me Cel."

Gavin stretched his own hand to her. "Gavin Free."

Cel smiled and Gavin thought her smile suited her nicely. It was a nice difference from the grim expression she had given him. She helped him off the ground and started walking up the steps of the school.

"Come along Gavino! Don't want to be late for your first class."

"It's Gavin." He said as he caught up to her.

"I know. I just like giving nicknames to people." She stopped and pointed at a room near the entrance. "Alright, that's the main office. You go there to get your schedule. They'll give you maps and your locker info as well. I have English first period so I want you to meet me by my locker after class. It's locker 211. All 7th graders are given the 200 lockers. You are a 7th grader right?"

Gavin nodded his head quickly.

"Good. You should be okay then. I'll see you later Gavino." She smiled and walked away to class.

He watched her leave the hallway wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is my first ever Mavin fanfic. I normally do British YouTubers, but I've just been so hooked to Rooster Teeth lately and all things Mavin. This was inspired by that Tumblr soulmate post that was going around. Anyway I promise that there won't be too much of 12 year old Gavin. Just two or three more chapters and then we get into 17 year old Gavin and that's when shit starts to really happen!


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin made his way into the office. The office was dimly lit by a few lamps scattered around the room. Not far from the door was a desk. A blonde woman was sitting at it and talking to someone on the phone. She signaled Gavin to wait a moment and gestured to what looked like a sitting area next to the door. Gavin sat there waiting patiently for the woman.

The woman ended her conversation and smiled at Gavin. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Um hi, my name is Gavin Free. It's my first day." Gavin shifted nervously.

The woman beamed. "Yes we've been expecting you."

The Secretary pulled out a few papers from a drawer. "Your uncle has already taken care of your paperwork, so you have nothing to worry about." She pushed a paper towards Gavin. "This is your schedule. Your first class is Biology with Mr. Pattillo. And here's a map of the school and your locker information. You're locker number is 239. Would you like me to escort you to class?"

Gavin shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'll manage."

The secretary looked a little deflated at Gavin's refusal.  _So this is the one who blabbed about my enrollment._

"Alright, well give this to your teacher." She quickly scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Gavin. "You should be good to go. If you need anything, you know where the office is."

"Thanks." Gavin said and gave her a kind wave before leaving the office.

Surprisingly, Gavin found his class in no time. He knocked on the door and an older man with an interesting beard opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah." He handed him the paper the secretary gave him.

"Ah yes, Mr. Free. We've been expecting you." He ushered Gavin in. "My name is Mr. Pattillo. There's an empty spot in the back lab table. Please take a seat."

Gavin sat in the seat he was told. At the table was a pretty blonde girl and a short nerdy guy. Both of them ignored Gavin when he sat down. The class went rather quick. Before Gavin knew it, the bell had rung and people were leaving the class.

He was about to head to his next class when he remembered to meet Cel at her locker. He made his way down the hall, looking at the locker numbers. Gavin hoped Cel would already be there so he wouldn't look like a loser just standing there.

Sure enough, Cel was leaning against her locker waiting for Gavin. She looked up at him and held out her hand. "Schedule."

Gavin fumbled with the papers in his hands and Cel smirked at his nervousness. She liked how her mere presence made anyone uneasy. It was an effect she took pride in.

She read over the list. "Well we only have History together. But your class after this you have with my friend Lindsay. I'll let her know her know to keep a look out for you."

Just then a younger kid bumped into her, causing Cel to shuffle a bit. The kid started to apologize, but Cel gave him a mean glare and the kid ran off. When she glanced back at Gavin, he looked a little frightened.

She smirked and handed the schedule back to Gavin. "How was your first class?"

"S'alrignt." He shrugged. "I knew most of the stuff already."

"Are you guys ahead in England?" Cel asked.

Gavin shook his head. "Nah. We're about the same pace. I just really like science."

Cel raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're a nerd." Gavin laughed nervously. She smirked and looked up at the clock. "I have to go. I'll see you at lunch Gavino."

Cel waved goodbye as she walked off. Gavin made his way for his next class. That one took a bit longer. It was a computer class and it was absolutely boring. Gavin loved things like computers and technology,  but the teacher was a complete bore. He had almost fallen asleep twice. He was quite glad to leave when class was over.

His English class was a bit more entertaining. The teacher Mr. Sorola didn't care what any of them did. He just sat there and let them talk for the entire class while they working on their assignment.

Gavin had his iPod on when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up at a smiling girl and pulled out his ear buds.

"Gavin, right?" He nodded. "I'm Lindsay Tuggey. Cel's friend."

"Oh hi!" Gavin thought Lindsay was very pretty. She had very bright blue eyes and beautiful smile.

"So how are you liking your first day?" She asked as she slid into the empty seat next to him.

"Better than I thought it would be." He said flatly.

Lindsay giggled. "Doesn't sound like you had high expectations for today."

Gavin laughed. "You have no idea."

The two of them spent most of the period talking about this and that. Gavin didn't tell her about why he moved, but he did say he hated having to leave his home. Lindsay talked a bit about her family and her overall love for cats. Gavin enjoyed talking to her. She seemed like a very sweet person.

"Can I ask you something?" Lindsay nodded. "What's up with Cel?"

Lindsay gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is she always so..."

"Bitter?" Gavin nodded and Lindsay sighed. "That's just a front. She hasn't had the easiest life. Underneath all the hostility, she's a good person. And a good friend too."

"That's another thing I wanted ask. You two seem very different. How did you guys become friends?"

Lindsay shrugged. "She's just always been there I guess. We've known each other for as long as I can remember."

Just then the bell had rung, signaling time for lunch. Lindsay got up from the seat. "Let's go. I'm starved!"

The two of them walked to the lunchroom. The line for food was short and the two got lunch quickly. Lindsay walked over to a table where Cel was sitting. She seemed to be preoccupied by a book in front of her.

"Hey Cel." Lindsay said as she took the seat in front of Cel.

Cel looked up and gave a brief smile. "How was your math test?"

Lindsay sighed. "Brutal. How was advanced English?"

Cel held up her book, showing us the title. "We're reading Hamlet. A bit dark for a class of middle schoolers, but I enjoy it all the same."

She put the book down and looked over at Gavin. "Enjoying the day so far Gavino?"

Gavin nodded and Lindsay looked confused. "Gavino? I thought your name was Gavin."

"It is." He pointed at Cel. "She just refuses to call me it."

Lindsay shook her head and laughed. "God, her and her damn nicknames."

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "What's yours?"

"Tigger are you gonna eat your fries?" Cel asked, oblivious to the previous conversation. Lindsay groaned, but handed her the fries.

"Wait, your nickname has to do with a cartoon bouncing tiger?" Gavin snickered.

Lindsay sighed and pointed at Cel. "This one used to be obsessed with Winnie the Pooh when we were kids."

"I'm sorry, use to?" Cel glared at Lindsay. "I don't recall ever-growing out of it."

She rolled her eyes at Cel. "I don't know why you give me that glare. It never works on me."

"In hopes that one day you'll learn I'm not as good as you think sweetheart." Cel smiled. The two of them laughed and went on eating their food.

"Oh bother! I don't have any ketchup. I'll be right back." Cel got up and went to the lunch line.

It was quite amusing to Gavin that someone as tough and mean as Cel could still love a children's cartoon. It made her seem much less scary than he already perceived her. Not to mention how she acted towards Lindsay. It was obvious that Cel cared for Lindsay. Their bond felt like sisters. It made Gavin feel jealous of their friendship.

Cel came back looking extremely annoyed. "The Hunters stole a 6th grader's lunch money again."

Lindsay looked enraged. "You're cousin and his little gang need to stop."

"Wait, who are The Hunters?" Gavin asked.

"Them." Cel pointed at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. There were a group of 5 boys sitting at the table. Each one was laughing at a crying 6th grader, who was walking away from the group. Gavin recognized the one in the middle. It was the boy he knocked into this morning.

"You see that guy on right corner? That's Chris Demarais and the guy next to him is Brandon Famahini. Those two are the biggest fucking idiots on the planet. Everyone calls them Dumb and Dumber." Cel laughed. "The guy on the left corner with the shitty haircut is Caleb Denecour. He's known as The Cheat because he cheats on everything."

Lindsay pointed at the guy next to Caleb. "The tan guy next to him is Ray Narvaez Jr., known as Good Guy Ray."

"But don't let the name fool you. He may be somewhat decent, but he's no better than the rest of them." Cel sneered.

"You just say that because he stole your ice cream in the 3rd grade." Lindsay scoffed.

Cel glared at her. "He's a bully. That's why I said it."

"Chill out." Lindsay rolled her eyes again.

Cel gave Lindsay one last glare and then turned back to Gavin. "Anyways, you already met Michael, which is the leader of The Hunters... and who also happens to be my cousin."

He stared wide-eyed at her. "He's your cousin?"

Gavin was starting to realize the resemblance between the two. They both had the same brown eyes and a similar bitter attitude.

She sighed as she started playing with her food. "Unfortunately. Our mothers are sisters. He's lived in the same house as me for the past three years since he moved from New Jersey. He's a total asshole, ya know?"

He nodded. Michael really didn't seem very pleasant and definitely not someone he wanted to be friends with. Cel seemed different though. Even with her 'fuck you' demeanor, she was being nice to him. From the looks of her, it seemed she didn't have very many friends besides Lindsay. Maybe she was actually being nice because she didn't want Gavin to be lonely at a new school. Or maybe she wanted to be a little less lonely herself.

Gavin took a sip of his drink. "So what do they call him?"

"His name around the school is the Rage Prince." Cel smirked. "As you already know, his name fits him well."

"Cel told me about that!" Lindsay beamed. "Did you really stand up to him?"

Gavin groaned and was about to protest when the bell rang. Cel and Lindsay stood up with her things in hand. "This way Gavino. Mr. Burns hates it when people are late."

He sighed before grabbing his things and following the two girls. He took one last look at The Hunters table, but it was completely empty. The group had probably gone to class already. Gavin turned back to throw out the remainders of his lunch and hurried to catch up with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Chris and Brandon aren't Achievement Hunters but I seriously could not think of a name for their group. Please forgive me!


End file.
